Survivor: Philippines - Pearl of the Orient JB
Survivor: Philippines -- Pearl of the Orient was the fourteenth season of JB's Blog Survivor. It featured sixteen contestants posting their character on a blog, and two returning castaways. This season was the first to feature The Pearl of the Orient, a twist that would change the course of the game. The season started on October 9, 2012 and ended on November 11, 2012. All episodes are found here: #survivorpearl Summary 16 Americans were marooned in the heart of the Philippines. Two twists made the game different then all others. Two former castaways, Dane, from Survivor: Pandora, and Cheyenne, winner of Survivor: Occultus Island, were chosen to play one more time. They both received the Pearl of the Orient, a twist that would completely change the game. The Pearl of the Orient, if played, would nullify everyone's vote and make the sole vote to eliminate yours. On Day 1, Cheyenne joined the Bicolano Tribe, and Dane joined the Moro Tribe. On Night 1, they were both forced to vote out one player, May & Yoshi were voted out. After Moro lost Whitney at the next challenge, a tribal switch occurred on Day 5, which sent Philip packing. On Bicolano, Cheyenne created an alliance with Nick, Noah, and Star, the original Bicolano members. And on Moro, Dane created an alliance with Brandon & Alec. Bicolano was the first to go to tribal council, and feeling on the outs, Star flipped to the other side, and sent Nick home. Star paid the price when Cheyenne played the Pearl of the Orient at the next tribal council to send her home. Moro lost the next challenge, and Dane's alliance wanted Noel, their former tribemate out. Noel caught word and rallied the former Bicolanos to vote out Alec. In a twist in a bottle, Moro was forced to vote out someone immediately. Without any time to strategize for the vote, Dane played his Pearl of the Orient to eliminate Grayson, which made him & Brandon two huge targets. After both pearls had been played, Noah from the Bicolano tribe, and Brandon from the Moro tribe, both got the new pearls, and Noah used his pearl to align himself with Sophie, Shayla, and Cheyenne to the very end. At the merge, Dane & Brandon were the outcasts, as Dane became the first member of the jury. Brandon was next on the chopping block, but when he won immunity, Noel became the second member of the jury. When Shayla won immunity on Day 25, Brandon did not want to play his pearl unless it was absolutely necessary, so he threw his new ally Noah under the bus. Noah caught the rumor through his ally Cheyenne, and he played his Pearl to oust Brandon, the other pearl holder, eliminating the pearls for the rest of the game. Noah & Cheyenne now set their sights on Shayla, despite having a final four deal with her & Sophie. Noah & Cheyenne got Haydon & Courtney to vote out Shayla on Day 28, leaving Sophie befuddled. Last week, a loved one reward could have made Noah the most popular man on the island with the choice of giving his reward to everyone but himself, but he decided to take the reward for himself, further worsening his position with the jury and potential future jury members. He was the next to go on everyone's hit list, until he won immunity, then Sophie & Haydon wanted his next closest ally, Cheyenne out. But Courtney was not on board due to her previous promise to Cheyenne & Noah, and Haydon & Sophie were sent to the jury. Noah won the final immunity challenge, and took Cheyenne to the final tribal council, eliminating Courtney. Cheyenne defeated Noah 5-2 to win her second season. Contestants The Game *Moro won immunity, but exchanged it for flint in a secret bottle twist Voting History